Unexpected Encounter
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Neither of them were expecting to meet, much less fall in love. This story mostly involves Connor, but Murphy does make a few appearances.
1. Chapter 1

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she aimed her gun at the target her father had set up. At thirteen years old, Alyssa Galvani was fast becoming an expert marksman just like her father, Pietro. He had been training her for the past three years so that she could work along side him for the Yakavetta family and even replace him if it ever became necessary. Her ears perked up at a small noise behind them, and she quickly turned and re-aimed her gun.

Damion Yakavetta, the twenty year old son of her dad's boss Concezio, came out of the shadows with his hands held up. "It's just me, Alyssa. Relax." He silently noted the way her body was filling out, licking his lips as he watched her move. She was slowly learning to be as lethal as her father, and he loved it. He wanted her. It didn't matter how old she was. He had to have her.

She nodded once, turning her attention back to the targets and completing her training session. She kept silent as she packed up the weapons, standing and waiting for her father. She shifted nervously, the looks Damion kept giving her making her nervous. She had never trusted the older boy.

"Go on, Alyssa. I shall join you in the house soon." Her father's voice held no room for debate.

She looked from her father to Damion and back again before nodding her head. "Yes, sir." She turned and walked inside, leaving them to have their talk. She paced the hall inside the mansion, wondering what the two of them could possibly be discussing. Mumbling, she tried to reassure herself, "Damion wants a few weaponry lessons. That's all. Their discussion has nothing to do with me. Nothing at all."

Twenty minutes later, her father and Damion joined her inside. Her father took her hand and placed it within Damion's. He smiled at the two of them standing together.

She tried to take her hand back, looking curiously at her father when Damion refused to let her go. "Papa? What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Mia figlia, che ora appartengono a Damion. Potrai fare tutto ciò che lui e gli altri ragazzi voglio che tu faccia." (My daughter, you now belong to Damion. You will do whatever he and the other boys want you to do.) He turned and walked away.

She looked after him in horror. "Papa! No!" She stumbled as Damion started pulling her toward the stairs, hanging her head in shame when she realized that she really had no choice in the matter. She had to do whatever Damion and his friends wanted.

Damion led her into his suite of rooms and tied her up. "Now the fun, and your real training, can begin."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just over three years since her father had given Alyssa Galvani to Damion Yakavetta and his friends. She never knew what to expect from one day to the next. Her life was one torment after another. One or more of them always thought up something new for her to 'learn'.

One year after the agreement between Damion and her father, Damion rented an apartment and moved her into it. Everyone came to the apartment to see her, including her father. She rarely had a break. As she grew and matured, her father even came to think of her as a possession. She was nothing more than a play thing for any of them.

Alyssa was now sixteen, and Damion was twenty-three. She had grown almost numb to her life. She knew nothing would ever change for her. There was nothing that would free her from her torment.

Damion finished with Alyssa and left, leaving her bloodied and bruised. His father had called a meeting, and he was running late. In his hurry to avoid punishment for missing the beginning of the meeting, he failed to shut the front door of the apartment completely.

Alyssa chanced leaving the bedroom after Damion had been gone for a little over half an hour. Her eyes widened in amazement at the sight of the front door. It had been left wide open. She started to hurry toward it but then stopped herself. She had no clothes, and she knew Damion would never have left the door open without a reason.

Damion had to be testing her. If she left the apartment, he would be waiting to drag her back and punish her before she had gone ten feet. If it wasn't him, it would be one of the others. He would never be so careless as to leave her completely unattended with a way to escape him.

Alyssa quickly turned her back to the door, not bothering to shut it in case Damion was watching. She didn't want to give him any reason to punish her. She was determined to pretend as if she didn't know the door to freedom was wide open and calling to her.

Before Alyssa knew what was happening, someone was kissing her. Her eyes widened as the man pushed her up against the wall, rubbing her fresh cuts along the plaster. He was persistent, but he wasn't insistent. Even while his mouth explored hers, his hands held her arms almost questioningly. It was as if he was asking, almost begging, for permission.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around the man, surprising herself by returning his kiss passionately. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head before stripping him of the rest of his clothes. She had never enjoyed sex before, but this felt like so much more. It was as if he was touching her soul as well as her heart.

The man completely overwhelmed her senses, treating her like no one had ever treated her before. He literally made her head spin in more ways than one as he showed her the real meaning to the words making love. He was both gentle and firm with her as he melded their bodies together there against the wall. The open door at his back added an element of danger to what they were doing.

Alyssa was out of breath by the time he finished, having reached two orgasms of her own. She had never had any before. She stared at him with wide eyes as he continued to hold her.

The man scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the couch, sitting with her in his lap. "Are ye okay, lass?" He nuzzled her neck as they both caught their breath, running his fingers through her hair.

Alyssa ran the tips of her fingers along the man's jaw, shaking slightly as her body continued to calm down. "Do you make it a habit to come into apartments and have sex with whoever's inside?" She whispered her question, waiting for him to lash out at her. To her utter astonishment, the man laughed.

The man continued to laugh as he shook his head and dropped a line of kisses along her jaw. "Nay, lass. I ne'er done notin' like tis b'for. D'ye always leave yer door open t'invi'e strangers in?"

Alyssa quickly shook her head. "It's not my place, and I had just discovered the door was open when you came in."

The man nodded. "Aye. So ye jes' make a habi' o'walkin' 'round t'apartmen' nake'."

Before Alyssa could answer, she heard a familiar voice coming up the hallway. "Shit!" she whispered, looking toward the still open door in horror. She jumped off the man's lap and pulled him to his feet with a strength that surprised them both, stumbling as she led him into the bedroom as quickly as she could moved. She motioned toward the closet. "Hide! Now!" she whispered fiercely. "Please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa did her best to keep her attention off of the closest, silently begging the stranger to stay quiet. She knew she would only be punished if he was caught with her, but the sweet stranger would be killed without hesitation. She looked around for a place to hide herself, part of her wanting to let the man coming think she had ran away when he discovered the open front door.

"Alyssa!" the man's voice bellowed from the living room. "You better hope your ass is still here or you won't be sitting down for a month!"

Alyssa looked around the bedroom, her eyes wide with fear, but she didn't move. She remained standing in the center of the room. She held her breath as the man appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Wh-what's wrong, Antonio? What's all the shouting about?"

Antonio Rispirto crossed the bedroom in two strides and backhanded Alyssa hard enough to send her to her knees. "What the hell have you been doing, bitch?"

Alyssa looked up at him, not daring to move from her knees as blood ran down her chin from her split lip. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." She kept her voice soft, hoping to lessen some of his anger.

"The front door was wide open, Alyssa. Did you seriously think you could leave?" Antonio kicked Alyssa onto her back, snatching her hair when she tried to curl up into a ball. "You're never leaving here!" He punched her again, picking her up and throwing her against the far wall.

Alyssa landed in a heap beside the closet, gasping for air. "Please, Antonio. Have mercy. I d-didn't open the d-door. I h-haven't left this r-room!"

Antonio walked over and kicked her a few more times before unfastening his pants and rolling her onto her back. He knelt between her legs and shoved himself inside her before she could catch her breath from his last kick. He gripped her thighs in a vice grip, forcing them as far apart as they would go. "That's it, bitch. Lay there and take it like the slut you are."

Taking advantage of the first chance he had to act without endangering the woman, the stranger silently slid the door of the closet open. He glanced down and saw a Busse Team Gemini knife attached to one of the loops of the pants Antonio had discarded. He quickly picked it up and tackled Antonio, rolling the other man off the woman.

"What the hell?" Antonio shouted in surprise. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Has no one eva taugh' ye the' ye donna treat women the' way?" The stranger shook his head before plunging the knife deep into its owner's chest, twisting it. As a trail of blood came from Antonio's mouth, and the man stared up at the stranger in shock, the stranger began to pray. "And Shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from They hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

Antonio's shocked eyes slid closed, and he died without another sound.

The stranger got up and went to get two pennies from the pocket of his jeans in the living room before coming back in and placing them over Antonio's closed eyelids. He crossed the other man's arms over his chest and made the sign of the cross over him.

Alyssa huddled in the furthest corner, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched everything. Her breath came in gasps as she struggled with the pain she was in.

The stranger's face softened as he looked over at her. "Le's gi' ye dressed an' oudda 'ere," he suggested gently, holding a hand out toward her.

Alyssa coughed as she looked up at him. "I don't h-have any cl-clothes."

The stranger's eyes widened slightly, but then he realized there hadn't been any clothes in the closet. There were just chains and belts. He stepped over to the dresser and opened a drawer to find paddles, handcuffs, and other various items he didn't want to think about. With a groan, he went into the living room and quickly got dressed. He brought his pea coat back into the bedroom with her and knelt in front of her. "Yer name's Alyssa, righ'?"

Alyssa nodded, wincing as he helped her slip into the pea coat. It was several sizes too large for her and covered her completely. She cried out as he scooped her into his arms and carried her from the apartment.

"Is nice t'mee' ye, Aly," he spoke gently, kissing her forehead as he held her in his arms on the way down in the elevator. "'m Connor." He quickly left the apartment building, settling her into the passenger side of his car and speeding away, putting the apartment far behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Connor pulled to a stop in the parking lot of his apartment building, Alyssa had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He prayed it was just a sleep. He was worried about her injuries, but something told him it wouldn't be wise to take her to a hospital. He wanted to kick himself for letting his hormones overrun his judgment like he had. Now that he could get a good look at her face, it was obvious she was underage. "Fuck!" he whispered in frustration. He was no better than the man he had killed in the apartment he had taken her from. He had taken advantage of her.

He growled as he shut the car off and got out. He walked over to the passenger side, opening the door and scooping her into his arms. He carried her into the apartment building up and rode the elevator up to the floor the apartment he shared with his brother was on.

His brother, Murphy, wasn't home when he let himself inside. He kicked the front door closed and carried Alyssa carefully into his room. He balanced her in his arms as he removed his pea coat from her body and gently laid her on his bed. Going into the bathroom, he gathered up some supplies to get her cleaned up and treat as many of her injuries as he could. Once finished, he dressed her in one of his loose t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

With a sigh, he brought a chair in from the kitchen and took up watch beside the bed to wait for her to wake up.

Several hours later, Alyssa began to stir.

He immediately jerked awake, glancing at the clock. It was just after six in the morning. Murphy had never come home, but that was probably a good thing. He sighed, getting up and sliding next to her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms, carefully running his fingers through her hair. "I go' ye, lass. Yer okay."

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes, stiffening in his arms. She had no idea where she was. She licked her dry lips, opening her mouth to try to ask him, but no sound came out.

Connor kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don' try t'talk ye'. I'll go gi' ye some water." He got off the bed and hurried into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. He set it on the stand beside the bed before sliding back on the bed next to her. He helped her sit up and brought the glass to her dry and cracked lips. "Sip it, lass."

Alyssa reached up and held his wrist as he helped her sip the water. It burned as it went down her raw throat, causing her to cough. "Y-you killed Antonio." Her voice was raspy, but at least it was working.

"Aye, I did. Bastard deserved it." He held her a little closer. "How are ye feelin'?"

"I'm sore," she admitted. She looked up at him. "And you're crazy for taking me out of there. You're gonna have a lot of people after you now."

Connor smirked. "My brudder an' I already have a lotta people after us. Tis changes nothin', Aly. At leas' now yer safe."

Alyssa found herself relaxing in his strong arms. "I don't know what made you come in that apartment, but I am so glad you did, Connor."

He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I'm glad I did, too." He sighed as the thought of her being underage continued to nag him. "'m sorry fer wha' I did, Aly. I ain' no bedder than tha' man I killed."

Alyssa sighed and tilted her face up to look at him. "You didn't force yourself on me, Connor. I knew the entire time I could have asked you to stop, and you would have. There was something different about being with you."

Connor leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment before pulling back. "'ow old are ye, Aly?"

She frowned slightly at his question, wondering why he was asking, but answered him truthfully. "I'm almost seventeen."

He breathed a little easier knowing she was at least old enough to legally give consent for what they had done. He'd make a point of talking to Eunice or Smecker soon to find out what they needed to do to make her completely legal and able to be on her own. He kissed her again. "Ye stay 'ere an' res'. 'm gonna go fix ye sometin' te eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa faded in and out of consciousness as she listened to the soothing sounds of Connor moving around in the kitchen. For the first time in several years, the sounds didn't frighten her. She wasn't expecting her to come back into the room and hurt her. She felt safe.

Connor moved around in the kitchen, trying to be quiet as he fixed a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and cheese with bacon and toast. He kept the bacon soft, trying to make it easier for her to eat without hurting her sore throat.

Alyssa started feeling hot and kicked the covers off of her. Unable to get comfortable, she slowly climbed out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. She hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to take a chance on making him mad. He had been really sweet so far, but she had seen that change in a heartbeat before just from her making one wrong move.

Connor looked up when he heard her. "Hey. I though' I tol' ye t'stay in bed?" He smiled to show her that he wasn't really angry with her.

Alyssa didn't quite meet his eyes as she looked up at him. "I couldn't get comfortable. I had to get up and move around."

"Aye," Connor agreed with a nod. "I can understan' the'. Jus' promise me yeh'll be careful, lass. Yer injured, an' I don' know how bad ye'."

"I'm fine." She waved off his concern, trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach as she smelled the breakfast he was making. "Do you need any help?"

Connor growled good-naturedly at her. "What I nee' is fer ye te gi' tha' pretty ass o' yers in the living room an' relax. I'll bring yer food in te ye in jes' a few minutes."

Alyssa gave him a weak smile and turned, going into the living room. Instead of sitting on the couch or in a chair, she lowered herself to the floor in one of the corners and waited for him to bring her food to her.

Connor came into the living room with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice, looking around in confusion. "Aly? Where ye a'?"

"I'm right here," Alyssa answered, sounding just as confused as he did. Her eyes widened when she saw the food on the plate he carried. "Would you prefer me to sit at your feet?"

Connor's eyes widened. "'ell no!" He motioned toward the couch with his head. "Ye ain' gotta si' in t' floor, Aly. No' 'ere."

Alyssa slowly got up from the floor and stepped over to the couch. She sat carefully on the very edge, looking around nervously.

Connor set the plate and glass on the coffee table with a sigh. He sat down and pulled Alyssa into his arms. "No one is gonna 'ur' ye 'ere. I promise ye. Yer no' expected te do nothin' excep' take care o' yerself. I wan' ye te eat, gi' plen'y te drink, and gi' yerself healed up t' way ye shoul' be, Aly."

Alyssa looked up at him in amazement, watching as he reached for the food and juice. He held the plate and glass for her while she ate. She slowly ate every crumb from the plate and drank the juice, sighing in satisfaction as she relaxed back in his arms. "That was delicious."

Connor laughed softly. "Ye ac' like ye ain' eaten in days, lass."

Alyssa lowered her face. "I haven't."

Connor cursed under his breath before gently raising her face up to look at him. "Yer ne'er goina go hungry agin. I promise ye. This is yer 'ome fer as long as ye wan' it te be."


	6. Chapter 6

Connor pulled Alyssa onto his lap once she was finished eating. He noticed some jelly on her chin from when she was eating. He smiled, leaning forward to capture the stray jelly with his tongue. He laughed when she jumped slightly. "Mmm..." He grinned. "Tha' tastes almos' as swee' as ye do."

Alyssa sucked in her breath and closed her eyes as Connor licked her chin. After Damion and all of his friends, she had been sure she would never feel anything for anyone and would never trust anyone, especially a man. She had been wrong. She trusted Connor, and he definitely evoked feelings from her she thought she would never have.

Connor had never felt this way before. He wanted to spend every moment with the young woman on his lap. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Feeling a sudden rush of desire, he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Connor's neck. She could feel her own desire mixing with him. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before. She tangled her fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened. She moaned in pleasure, pressing against him as he held her.

Connor forgot about everything else as his every sense focused on the young woman on his lap. His hands roamed over her body, and he lifted his hips so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Alyssa pulled back from the kiss to stare in Connor's eyes. She rocked her hips against his erection, lifting her arms over her head so he could remove the shirt she wore. She leaned over and kissed along his neck after he did, her hands skimming over his bare chest as they made their way down to unfasten his jeans.

Connor growled low in his throat, lifting his hips as Alyssa pushed his jeans and boxers down off his hips to free his erection. He dipped his head down to draw one of her nipples into his mouth as his hands slipped into the back of the boxers he had put her in to cup her ass.

Alyssa moaned as Connor used his hands and mouth to explore her. She nibbled along the top of his shoulder and started to stroke him, enticing his erection even more.

Unable to wait any longer, Connor reached down and shoved the boxers to the side. He slid himself deep inside her in one fluid motion, throwing his head against the back of the couch with a groan of pleasure.

Alyssa gasped, throwing her head back as he filled her completely. She gripped his shoulders and began to ride him. She circled her hips, drawing him in as deep as possible as he brought their lips together again.

Connor sank his hands deep in her hair as he lifted his hips to meet her as she rode him. None of his other lovers had ever made him feels so complete. In two days, she had made him hers. He would do anything for her. As his body sought its release, he moved faster, dropping his hands to her hips to guide her to do the same.

Alyssa growled as the pleasure in her body increased. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest as she rode him fast and furiously. She had never known this act between two people could feel so incredible. She let out a scream, quickly biting the area where his neck and shoulder met to stifle it, as her body orgasmed.

Connor roared as Alyssa's body clenched around his as she lost herself in her orgasm. Between that and the unexpected pleasure of her bite, his body released in a sudden rush of pleasure. He held her tight as their bodies slowly began to calm down, burying his face in the side of her neck. He closed his eyes, groaning slightly and tightening his hold on her when a throat cleared.

Alyssa's eyes flew open. If Connor's arms were not around her, she would be bolting as far and as fast as she could. Someone else was there. She knew a man couldn't be trusted!

"Sorry," the man in the doorway apologized as he shut the door and came further into the room. "Ye shoulda tol' me ye 'ad company, Connor."

Connor gently stroked her hair, whispering encouragement in her ear. He pulled back slightly, not unwrapping his arms from around her. He looked over at the man. "Aly, this is me brudder, Murphy. Murph, if ye'd come 'ome at nigh' ye migh' learn tings. This is Alyssa. She's our new roommate."


	7. Chapter 7

"New roommate?" Murphy questioned. He picked up the only t-shirt in sight and tossed it over to them. "Since when?"

"Since I brough' 'er 'ome las' nigh'." Connor slipped the shirt over Alyssa's head. After helping her into it, he kissed her gently. "Why don' ye take t' dishes inte t' kitchen? I'll wash 'em up in a lil' while." He looked up at Murphy as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

Murphy sat down in one of their recliners and shook his head. "'ow ol' is she, Connor?"

"She's seventee'," Connor replied. He looked toward the kitchen with narrowed eyes when he heard water come on. "'old wha'e'er though' ye 'ave, brudder." He got up and went into the kitchen to find Alyssa starting dish water. "Wha' t' 'ell d'ye tink yer doin'?"

She looked over in shock. "I'm just washing up the dishes. It won't take me long."

Connor shook his head. "I tol' ye I'd do 'em in a lil' while. Yer te go res'." When she opened her mouth to argue, he growled and scooped her carefully into his arms. He carried her through the living room, ignoring the watchful eyes of his brother, and laid her gently down on his bed. "Stay pu' an' be'ave, please?"

Alyssa sighed and nodded. "Fine." She looked up at him. "I don't think your brother likes me very much."

Connor shook his head. "It was jes' a shock fer 'im. 'e'll gi' use' te ye." He smirked. "Ye do have a tendency te grow on people."

Alyssa stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes got heavy as she continued to study him. "You just wait until I'm feeling better. You're gonna pay for that smart mouth of yours."

He laughed. "Gi' yersel' some more sleep, Hell Cat. We'll be ou' 'ere in t' livin' room." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her forehead, frowning slightly. She felt warm.

Alyssa's eyes were closed before Connor even turned around, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Connor went back into the living room to find his brother watching his every move. "I lo'e 'er, Murph."

Murphy sighed. "I cain see the'. Wha' do 'er paren's tink o' this?"

Connor growled. "All she 'as is a Da, an' 'e turned 'er over te a group o' bas'ards!" He quickly lowered his voice, not wanting to wake Alyssa up. "I done kille' one o' 'em, an' we're goina take care o' t' res' o' 'em soon. I wan' their blood fer wha' they've done te 'er."

Murphy nodded. "If they're like ye say, we'll gi' 'em. I promise ye, brudder." He reached out and clapped his brother's shoulder. "She's a bea'ty, Connor, an' she's lucky te 'ave ye."

"'m t' lucky one," Connor argued. He got up and went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Murphy sighed as he watched Connor go into the kitchen. He started to kick back in the recliner when he heard whimpering coming from Connor's bedroom. He got up slowly and went to investigate.

Alyssa stirred on the bed. She was sweating, and the covers were twisted around her as she tossed and turned, murmuring in her sleep. Her face pinched as she slipped into nightmares.

Murphy's heart clenched at the sight of the young woman on Connor's bed. He approached slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He straightened the covers, tucking her back in and then smoothed her damp hair back from her face. "Shh..." he whispered. "Yer okay, lass. Yer safe 'ere." He heard Connor come in the room behind him. "Gi' a cool cloth, Connor. She's burnin' up. Ye though' 'bou' takin' 'er te a doc'or?"

Connor came back with the cloth and placed it on Alyssa's forehead. "We cain 'andle it, Murph. Cain' take a chance on her Da lookin' fer 'er. Until I know she's safe, she stays 'ere."


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa moaned, weakly trying to kick off whatever was weighing her down. She felt like she was laying in a furnace. Her mouth was dry and felt thick. She tried moving her lips to form words, but nothing would come out but moans. She felt hot and wet, but she couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't even get her eyes to open.

Murphy handed Connor another cool cloth, taking the warmed one from him. "Connor. We gotta ge' 'er some 'elp. She's gettin' worse."

Connor growled. "Don' ye tink I know tha'?!" He wiped the sweat from Alyssa's face, tucking the covers back around her. He reached for an ice cube and ran it over her dried and cracking lips, trying to keep her hydrated the best he could. "I canna take a chance on 'er da findin' 'er!" He knelt next to the bed, taking Alyssa's hand in his, wincing at the heat radiating from it. "Come on, babe. Ye gotta wake up."

Murphy paced the floor, chewing on his fingernails. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked over at his brother. "Wha' iffen I call Sam? She's a fookin' doctor! I donna know why I di'na tink o' 'er b'for." He grinned sheepishly. "She save' me arse, an' she's ho' as 'ell."

Connor nodded distractedly, not taking his eyes off of Alyssa.

Murphy stepped out of Connor's bedroom and dialed Sam. "Come on, lass. Pick up!" he muttered, pacing the floor.

Sam jerked awake when the pocket of her smock started vibrating. She blinding pushed the answer button, not bothering the check the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Sam, i's Murph. Ye busy?"

Sam yawned, shaking her head even though she knew Murphy couldn't see it. "I'm coming to the end of my shift in a little over an hour. What's up?"

"It's me brudder's girl. Sometin's wrong. She's burnin' up wit fever. Ye know we canna take 'er te ye. Please come as soon as ye can." Murphy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Sam moved into the lounge bathroom to splash some water on her face. "I'll be there as soon as my shift ends, Murph." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of her smock before heading back into the ER to finish up her shift.

Murphy hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before going back in the bedroom with Alyssa and Connor. "Sam's go' anotha 'our or so til she's offa work, thin she'll be 'ere."

Connor growled as Alyssa moaned again, watching as her body twisted on the bed. His eyes were full of worry as he looked over at Murphy. "She's godda ge' bedda, Murph. Sam bedda 'urry." He turned his attention back to Alyssa, rubbing another ice cube over her lips.

Murphy sighed and went to get another cold cloth, speaking with more conviction than he actually felt at the moment. "She's gonna be fine, Connor. Sam'll take grea' care o' 'er."


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Samara Patrillo yawned as she stepped into the dispensary before she left the hospital. The only thing Murphy had mentioned was that the girl, whoever she was, had a high fever. Several things could be the cause of it. Thankful that she was allowed to re-stock her medical bag with hospital supplies in case she ever ran into an emergency situation that required her attention, she loaded it up. She grabbed gauze, saline bags, IV's, syringes, vials of antibiotics, antibiotic cream, Tylenol, and a few other random things that she may or may not need.

Samara headed down to the garage and slid behind the wheel of her BMW, putting her medical bag on the passenger seat. She started to pull out before realizing she had no idea where she was going. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Murphy's, waiting for him to pick up.

Murphy was in the kitchen, getting a shot of whiskey for himself and Connor, when his cell phone rang. He answered quickly. "'ello.."

"Murphy, it's Sam. I need to know where I'm going." Samara turned down the volume on her car radio as she listened to him give her the address. "Okay, baby. I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up and pulled out of the parking garage, driving down to the apartment. She pulled up front and hurried inside.

"Sam! Tank god yer 'ere, lass," Murphy exclaimed as he opened the door when she rang the doorbell. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her fiercely.

Samara was breathless when Murphy finally released her. She knew it was his way of coping with the worry he was feeling over this girl, but it still made her head swim. She smiled at him, stretching up to kiss his lips lightly. "Where is she?"

"In 'ere." Murphy led Samara into Connor's room, running his hands through his hair. "She willna even wake up now."

Samara nodded as she studied the teenager. She reached in her pocket to retrieve her car keys, tossing them at Murphy. "I forgot to grab the IV stand I snagged from the hospital. Be a doll and go get it out of my car. I'm going to need it." She sat on the bed on the opposite side from where Connor was and began to examine Alyssa.

Connor's voice was ragged as he looked over at Samara with bloodshot eyes. "'elp 'er. Please 'elp 'er."

Samara reached out and gave his hand a tender squeeze. "Has she been injured recently?" she inquired, taking Alyssa's temperature.

"Aye," Connor answered with a nod. "She was abused fer th' las' several years. Th' bastards beat 'er all th' time. I 'ad te gi' 'er oudda t'ere."

"Of course you did," Samara agreed. She pressed along Alyssa's stomach and made mental notes about some infected cuts on her inner thighs. She nodded with her head for Murphy to set the stand on the floor at the head of the bed in front of her. "I need both you boys to go get at least three bags of ice and a bunch of towels. We need to get her fever down."

Connor went to get towels while Murphy headed down to the gas station on the corner to buy four bags of ice. Connor came back in to find Samara pulling the covers off of Alyssa. "Whadda ye doin'?" he asked.

Samara didn't look up as she stripped the bed. "The bedding is all wet from her body trying to fight off the fever on its own. We need to get clean sheets on the bed, and we need to get those clothes off of her until after her fever breaks. Were you aware of the cuts on her thighs?"

Connor stepped over and lifted Alyssa's unconscious body gently into his arms after grabbing a new set of bedding, cradling her gently while Samara made the bed. "She's got 'em in several places, but those are th' wors'." He felt tears pricking the back of his eyelids and forced them back as he laid Alyssa down as gently as he could, carefully stripping the clothes from her.

Samara got the antibiotic cream and gauze from her bag as Murphy came back into the room. "The cuts on her thighs are infected. She's developed a blood infection from it. Connor, while I'm getting an IV started, I want you to spread a thick layer of this cream over those cuts and cover them loosely with the gauze. Murphy, I want you to start spreading the towels out around her and filling them with ice."

She watched for a few seconds to make sure both men were doing as she instructed before turning her attention to Alyssa's arm. She swabbed her inner elbow and carefully inserted the IV. She hooked up one of the saline bags she had brought with her and hung the bag on the IV stand Murphy had retrieved from her car. She pulled out a vial of antibiotics and a packaged syringe, opening the package with her teeth. She deftly filled the correct dosage and slid the needle into Alyssa's hip.

Connor looked up after finishing his task of applying the antibiotic cream. "Wha' else can we do?"

Samara shook her head. "Nothing. At this point, it's a waiting game. Go out in the living room with Murphy and try to relax. I'll keep watch over her for a while."


	10. Chapter 10

Alyssa groaned, kicking her legs and pushing with her arms to try to dislodge whatever was holding her down. It was heavy, and it was making her sweat. "Get it off..." she murmured, her voice rough and weak.

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed, a relieved look spreading across his face. He sat on the side of the bed and took her hand, brushing her damp hair back from her face. "You need to leave the blankets on, baby."

She stared up at him, licking her dry lips, voice strained and weak. "What happened?"

He grabbed a cloth from the bedside table and gently wiped her face and neck. "Ye've bin really sick, Aly. Ye 'ad me scared te death."

She reached up to caress the side of his face, shaking slightly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He covered her hand with his, pressing it to his cheek. He studied her eyes carefully. "How do ye feel?"

"Thirsty and weak," she admitted.

He nodded. "'m jes' glad yer finally awake. Lemme go gi' Samara. She'll gi' ye back on yer feet in no time." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

Samara came in a few minutes later and smiled. "You're awake!" She sat on the edge of the bed and held up a thermometer. "You've been in and out for three days now."

Alyssa's eyes widened at the amount of time, but she couldn't speak with the thermometer in her mouth. She winced slightly as the blood pressure cuff Samara put around her upper arm tightened, nodding when Samara asked if she was hungry.

"That's always a good sign when you're recovering," Samara commented. She patted Alyssa's knee as she put all of her instruments away. "Your vitals are all nice and strong. I'll go fix you something to eat."

Alyssa nodded, looking at the IV stuck in her arm. "Can I get this thing taken out?"

Samara smiled as Connor came back in the room with a tray. "One thing at a time, honey. Let's make sure you keep getting better and can hold down solid food first."

Connor chuckled as Alyssa made a face. "Least ye ain' arguin', lass." He kissed her softly as he laid the tray across her legs and helped her sit up. "I fixed ye some chicken noodle soup"

Alyssa smiled at him as Samara left the room, laughing when he reached for the spoon. "I promise I'm feeling good, Connor. Just a little weak. I can manage to feed myself."

Connor slipped his arm around her shoulders and lifted a spoonful of soup to her lips. "Ye gittin' spoi'ed," he insisted. "The's all tere is te it."

Alyssa's eyes were full of love as she accepted the spoonful of soup, closing her eyes as the warm liquid ran down her still somewhat tender throat. Licking her lips, she smiled. "That tastes good. Thank you." She obediently parted her lips to accept a second spoonful, sighing contentedly as he continued to feed her until the bowl was completely empty.

Connor set the empty bowl and spoon on the bedside cabinet and stretched out beside her. He pulled her into his arms, being careful of the IV in her arm, and held her close. "I though' I was gonna lose ye."

Alyssa tilted her face up and kissed his cheek. "How could I ever leave someone as wonderful as you?" She smiled. "You gave me a reason to keep going."

Connor cradled her in his arms, kissing her gently. "Ye deserve so much more'n I can give ye, Aly. I know it's crazy, cause we ain' know' each udder the' long, but I love ye. I promise those bas'ards are ne'er gonna lay a 'and on ye agin."

Alyssa smiled. "I trust you, Connor. I know you'll protect me." She yawned. "I can't believe I'm tired if I've been mostly out of it for the past few days."

Connor laughed softly. "Yer still recoverin', lass. Yer body needs time an' lo's o' res' te finish healin'." He kissed her softly. "Why don' ye gi' some more sleep. Samara'll be 'ere iffen ye nee' sometin'."

Alyssa looked at him curiously. "Where are you going to be?"

He smiled reassuringly. "I jes' 'ave some tings I need te do wit Murph. We won' be gone long. I promise."

She nodded reluctantly. "Will you be back before I wake up?"

He hugged her tighter. "I promise, lass. I'll be home as soon as we're finished. It willna take us long." He kissed her and laid her back on the pillows. "Ye res' up." He left and went to find Murphy.


	11. Chapter 11

Alyssa woke up with a start. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She looked around, but Samara was no where in sight. She forced her still sore body to move, sitting up in the bed and pulling the IV out of her arm. She clamped off the end so that the medicine wouldn't be wasted and kept her arm bent in case the area where the IV had been started bleeding. Slowly, she climbed off the bed and made her way into the living room.

Connor and Murphy were in the living room, and they weren't alone. Murphy's shirt was off while Samara was examining what appeared to be a bullet wound in his shoulder. He looked up when he heard a noise. "Ye shou'na be up ye', lass." His eyes were soft with concern as he watched her.

Alyssa shook her head, her eyes not leaving the wound in his shoulder. "What happened to you?" She looked at Connor. "What did the two of you go do?"

Connor stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothin' fer ye te worry 'bout, Aly. We're fine. Murph's tough."

Alyssa stared up into Connor's eyes. "Who shot him, Connor?"

Connor met her gaze evenly. "Someone who won' be 'urtin' eider of ye agin, I promise."

Understanding dawned in Alyssa's eyes, causing her knees to buckle. "You went after my dad," she said quietly. There was no question in her voice. She knew the truth. He and his brother had gone after the man who was behind the pain she had been in for the past four years, and they had killed him. She knew it. "He's dead."

"Aye, lass. 'e is," Murphy responded with conviction. "An' if der's anyone else lef' the' ever 'ur' ye, we'll gi' dem, too." He smiled at her, wincing slightly as Samara worked on digging the bullet out.

Alyssa kissed Connor deeply before pulling away and moving over to Murphy. She made sure to stay out of Samara's way but slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away from him. It amazed her that he would do something like this for her, especially when he didn't really know her. Neither of them did for that matter, but Connor seemed to be in love with her for reasons she couldn't begin to fathom. She closed her eyes, realizing that she was falling in love with Connor, too. She couldn't imagine her life without him, and now his brother, in it. She felt as if she had finally come home.

Connor grumbled playfully. "Watch it, Murph. She's taken an' off limi's."

Murphy smirked. "I donna know, Con. Seems like she's up te playin' te me. OW!" He jerked away from Samara with a laugh as she purposefully poked him with the tweezers she was using to dig out the bullet. "I was kiddin'!"

Samara smacked the back of his head. "You better be." She grinned, her eyes dancing, before kissing him deeply and then going back to work on his shoulder. She finally got a good hold on the bullet and pulled it free from his shoulder. She pressed a cloth tight against the wound to stop the bleeding and reached for her needle and thread to stitch it closed.

Alyssa winced in sympathy from the safety of Connor's arms as Samara stitched Murphy up. She looked up at Connor and then back to Murphy. "I'm so sorry. The two of you shouldn't be doing this. It's not right."

Murphy looked over at her. "It's wha' we do, lass. Donna worry 'bout it." He smiled. "'sides..." He glanced up at Samara, wincing in preparation of being smacked. "A pretty lil' lass like ye is worth it."

Samara laughed and leaned over to kiss Murphy's cheek. "You get by with that one, because it's the truth. She is worth it."

Connor gently wrapped his arms around Alyssa and picked her up, carrying her back into his bedroom. "Dere's notin' fer ye te worry 'bout, Aly. I promise ye." He sighed as he stretched out beside her on the bed. He pulled her carefully into his arms, pressing his face into her hair as he spoke. "Dis is kinda like me an' Murph's job. We take care o' de bad guys so dey donna 'urt no one else."

"So you're... what are they called..." She looked confused for a few moments as she thought about the right word. She smiled slightly as she finally remembered. "You're vigilantes, aren't you?"

Connor laughed. "Aye. I guess we could be called dat." He kissed her lightly and ran his fingers through her hair, staring into her eyes. "Iffen it keeps ye safe, ye can call me anyting ye wan'. Ye are de most importan' ting in me life."

Alyssa smiled, nipping his bottom lip playfully. "I'm a thing now, huh?"

Connor growled in response. "Ye know wha' I mean."

"Yes, I do," Alyssa agreed, "and I love you for it." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer even as she winced. She kissed him deeply, closing her eyes as she slid her tongue past his lips, moaning softly.

Connor danced his tongue with hers for several moments before reality sank back in. He pulled back reluctantly, keeping his arms wrapped around her and pulling her head against his chest. "Git some res', Aly. Ye need te finish healin' so I can take ye places an' show off me beau'iful lass."

Alyssa lifted her head slightly to stare at him. "Take me places? What kind of places?"

Connor pulled her back down, getting both of them as comfortable as possible. "Well, I donna righ'ly know. Is der any place ye always wan'ed te go bu' ain' never go' te go?"

Alyssa bit her lip, trying not to get her hopes up as she whispered, "C-could we go to a zoo?"

Connor chuckled. "Does me girl like animals?"

Alyssa nodded excitedly, despite her efforts to not get her hopes up. "I've always loved animals of all kinds. I've never been to a zoo before, but I've always dreamed of being able to go, to see all the different animals that you can usually only see on television."

"It's se'led den," Connor stated firmly. "As soon as yer well enough te gi' ou' an' abou', we're goin' te de zoo."

Alyssa grinned, kissing him and hugging him tight before hiding a yawn against his chest. She was really excited about the prospect of finally getting to realize one of her dreams, but the infection from her injuries had zapped all of her energy.

Connor laughed softly, kissing the top of Alyssa's head. "Ge' some sleep, Aly. I promise we'll go as soon as yer bedder."

Alyssa nodded against his chest, unable to fight sleep any longer no matter how hard she tried. She was soon snoring softly as she slept in Connor's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

SIX WEEKS LATER

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes and smiled, stretching carefully so that she didn't wake Connor up. She turned onto her side so that she could study his profile as he slept. She now understood that the expression 'dream come true' meant. She hadn't dared to dream for any of the things she now had, but he had given her so much more than she deserved.

In the two months since Connor had stepped through the open door of the apartment she had been living in, he had turned Alyssa's life upside down. He always made sure that she was comfortable and had everything she needed or wanted. They still hadn't gone to the zoo, but that was because Alyssa had decided that she wanted to save that excursion for a special time. In place of going to the zoo, Connor had been taking her out to other places instead.

Alyssa and Connor had been enjoying dinners with Murphy and Samara at least twice a week, walks in the park almost every afternoon, trips to one of the local movie theaters at least once a week, and even a trip to the New England Aquarium the day before. Alyssa had really enjoyed walking through the underground tunnels that allowed them to see the marine life in their natural habitats and especially getting to touch sharks and stingrays. She had never experience anything like it before.

Alyssa started to reach out and brush some hair back from Connor's face, looking so peaceful as he slept, but her stomach lurched without warning. She quickly slid out of the bed and hurries into the bathroom, barely making it before she lost everything she had in her stomach.

Connor woke up as soon as he felt Alyssa getting out of the bed. He hurried after her, kneeling down behind her and holding her hair back as she threw up. Once she was finished, he helped her up and over to the sink so that she could rinse out her mouth and wash up. "Ye nee' te see a doctor, Aly. Ye bin throwin' up fer almost a week now."

Alyssa looked at him through their reflections in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. She spit out the toothpaste before she responded. "It's just a stomach bug or something, Connor. I'll be fine."

Connor moved behind her, reaching out and massaging her shoulders. "Maybe we shoul' stay in a bi' more. Ye look like ye ain' been sleepin'. 'm worried 'bout ye, Aly."

"We don't need to slow down, Connor. I enjoy getting out and doing things." Alyssa turned to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "In fact, I've been thinking that maybe I should get a job."

Connor shook his head. "As soon as we know the' yer safe, ye goin' te school."

Alyssa made a face. "School? I haven't been to school since I was twelve." She kissed him softly. "I'd rather do something to help out with the bills and stuff around here."

Connor chuckled. "Ye can 'elp wit the' stuff after ye graduate. I wan' ye te be able te see wha' high school is like. Ye still got yer senior year ye can go te."

Alyssa sighed. "I can get my GED or something if it's that important to you. I'm fine the way I am. I'm sure I can find some kind of job with my... skills."

Connor growled, holding her tighter. "Ye definitely no' gettin' a job the' involve yer... skills." He kissed the top of her head, pushing her gently back into the counter. "I ain' lettin' no one else see yer skills ever again."

Alyssa nodded. "I just want to help out. You've done so much for me."

"Ye deserve eve'y bit o' it an' more, Aly. No one should be treated de way ye were." Connor cradled her against his chest. "I swear the'll never 'appen te ye again."

Alyssa smiled up at him. "I know, baby. I trust you, and I know you'll take care of me." She kissed him softly before pulling away and heading toward the door. "I'll go get breakfast started. Do you want eggs or pa-pan-panca..." her voice trailed off as she collapsed without warning, passing out cold on the living room floor.

"Aly!" Connor yelled, racing out of the bathroom and dropping down beside her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse and saw that she was breathing. He gently picked her head up and cradled it in his lap. "Come on, baby. Wake up fer me..." He got concerned when she didn't respond and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, calling for an ambulance.

Alyssa groaned as she slowly woke up. She felt confused as she looked up at Connor from where she lay on the floor. "Connor?"

"Shh, lass," Connor responded softly. "Ye passed ou'. De ambulance is on its way."

Alyssa shook her head, even though she could hear the sirens in the distance, coming closer. "Connor. I don't need an ambulance. I'm fine."

Connor looked down at her. "I ain' takin' any chance wit ye, Aly." He looked up when a knock sounded at the door, shouting. "Come in! It ain' locked!"

Two paramedics came into the apartment, spotting the two of them. They quickly knelt down. "What happened?" the male asked.

"She passed ou'. She's been gettin' sick de las' few days, can' seem te hold down 'er food," Connor explained.

Alyssa groaned, trying to sit up and jerking her arm away from the male paramedic as he tried to place an IV. "I don't need anything. I'm okay." She looked pleadingly up at Connor. "Make them go away. Please."

Connor sighed, looking helplessly at the two paramedics. He had promised himself he would never deny her anything, but he was worried about her and wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Wha' can we do?" he asked them.

The female paramedic smiled gently at the young girl, pressing on her stomach and noting a couple of tender areas. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Alyssa stared up at Connor, worried about giving her name. She was still terrified someone was going to come and take her away. She didn't want to be forced to go back to the mansion, and especially back to the apartment she had been living in.

"'er name is Alyssa Macmanus," Connor answered without hesitation. "She's me wife. Wha's wrong wit 'er?"

The male paramedic spoke up. "I'll go get a test. I'll be right back."

The female paramedic nodded and smiled reassuringly at the young girl. "You're gonna be just fine, Alyssa. I'm going to take your blood pressure while we wait for Max to come back. Okay?" She silently noted the bare finger and couldn't help but notice the fear in the girl's eyes. She kept mental notes of the way the man seemed to cling to the girl.

Max came back a few minutes later and nodded subtly to the female. He handed her a box and rested a hand lightly on the girl's. "We're gonna take a little blood so that we can confirm our suspicion, okay?" He noted the way the girl clung to the man, looking up at him to make sure it was okay.

Connor nodded, leaning down to kiss Alyssa's forehead. "Please, Aly. We gotta find out wha's wrong wit ye. Ye finally gettin' well. I donna wan' ye bein' sick again."

Alyssa sighed and nodded, clinging to Connor with one arm while she held the other out for the female paramedic to draw blood. She flinched as the needle went into her skin, holding her breath until she was finished. Once she was, Alyssa reached up for Connor, wanting him to actually hold her instead of just having her head resting on his lap.

The female paramedic patted Alyssa's leg reassuringly. "We'll have the results in just a couple of minutes. How are you feeling?"

Alyssa looked at Connor when she answered. "I feel fine. I think I just moved too fast after getting sick or something."

Max studied the test and sighed, nodding his head at the female paramedic. "It's positive," he confirmed.

"Posi'ive fer wha'?" Connor demanded. "Wha's wrong wit 'er?"

Max couldn't help it. He glared at the man. "She's pregnant." He spat out the words, disgusted.

Connor sat there, staring, too shocked to move.

"Come on, sweetie," the female paramedic spoke gently. She started removing the man's hands away from the girl. "We're gonna take you in to the hospital and get you checked over." She started pulling the girl up.

"NO!" Alyssa screamed. She shoved the woman back. "Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere!" She started shaking, real fear in her eyes as she clung to Connor's neck.

Connor held her close, rocking gently and rubbing her back. "Ye donna have te go, Aly. I promise."

Max spoke up. "She has to be examined and possibly put on an IV," he explained. "She's probably dehydrated from morning sickness. You said she's been throwing up?"

Connor nodded. "Aye, but we'll take it from 'ere. I'll make sure she sees 'er regular doc'or."

Max sighed, nodding at Connor and catching the female paramedic's eyes. "Come on, Rachel. He's got it from here."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to protest. She quickly shut it at a look from her partner and nodded. She placed a gentle hand on Alyssa's knee. "Don't hesitate to call us again if you need us."

Max waited until they were back at their ambulance and reloading their supplies before he acted. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the local police station. "Yeah. Lemme talk to one of your detectives. I need to report a kidnapping and abuse situation."


	13. Chapter 13

Connor stood up carefully, keeping Alyssa nestled securely in his arms. He carried her into their bedroom and tucked her back into bed. "I donna wan' ye te gi' oudda bed t'day, Aly. 'm stayin' 'ome from work, an' I'll bring ye anyting ye need or wan'."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Connor. It's not like I have some kind of debilitating disease or something."

"Please, lass," Connor pleaded. "Humor me. Take it easy... at leas' fer t'day."

Alyssa smiled, reaching up and pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him softly before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "I will stay in bed... but only for today. I want you to go back to work tomorrow."

Connor grumbled under his breath but nodded his reluctant agreement. "Fine." He kissed her softly. "'m gonna go gi' ye a glass o' juice. D'ye wan' anyting else?"

Alyssa shook her head, gasping as the doorbell rang. She turned a terrified gaze back to Connor, whispering, "I knew it. I could see it on those paramedics' faces." She trembled. "They sent someone to come take me away!"

"Shh..." Connor kissed her as he stood back up. "Ye no' goin' anywhere, Aly. I willna le' anyone take ye away from me." He went to answer the door, his eyes widening at who was standing on the other side.

"Are ye gonna let us in or what?" Detective Duffy asked.

Detective Dolly stood beside him with his thumbs tucked into his front pockets, bouncing lightly on his feet. "Let us in, Connor."

Connor growled but moved back to let them step inside, gesturing for them to sit on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to get three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured out three shots before sitting in the recliner across from them, an expectant look on his face as he waited for them to get to the point of their visit.

"Where is she, Connor?" Duffy asked. He looked around, tilting his head slightly to listen as he picked up his shot glass and drank the whiskey.

"I donna know wha' yer talkin' 'bou'," Connor replied, calmly drinking his whiskey and setting his shot glass down to pour three more shots of the burning liquid.

"Don' play with us, Connor," Dolly spoke up. "We've known each other too long fer dat."

"The paramedics that came an' treated her called in an' filed an abuse case," Duffy added. "Yer lucky we're th' ones who caught it."

Alyssa cleared her throat. She was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, looking pale and weak as she held tight to the door frame. She started to step into the living room with them, but she quickly thought better of it as the room began to spin. She tightened her grip on the frame as the three men turned their attention toward her.

"My god!" Dolly exclaimed. "It's true! I though' those assholes had gotten the address mixed up!"

Duffy put his head in his hands. "Connor... the work ye do with Murph is one thing... but this? She's just a babe! Wha're ye thinkin'?!"

"'m tinkin' I love 'er an' I ain' ever lettin' anyone 'ur' 'er again," Connor answered with a growl. He got up and hurried over to Alyssa, lightly caressing her jaw with his fingertips as he looked in her eyes. "Ye were s'pose' te stay in bed, Aly."

Alyssa gave him a weak smile before turning her face and kissing his palm lightly. "They already knew I was here, Connor. I can't hide forever."

Connor sighed and scooped her into his arms. He carried her back to the chair he had been sitting in and holding her on his lap.

"How old are you... Aly, was it?" Duffy inquired.

Alyssa nodded. "Aly's as good of a name as any. That's what Connor, Murphy, and Samara call me." She laid her head over on Connor's shoulder. "I'm seventeen."

"Connor..." Dolly said, shaking his head. "How on earth did ye get yourself into this mess? Ye need te let the lass go home."

Alyssa paled even more at those words, clinging to Connor and trembling. "No..." she moaned. "Please! No!"

"Shh..." Connor whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "Calm down, Aly. I's no' good fer de baby." He narrowed his eyes at his two friends. "I done killed 'er Da. Me an' Murph took care o' dat asshole an' a coupla 'is buddies a few weeks ago. Ye shoulda seen 'er when I firs' foun' 'er! Her Da turned her inta one o' Yakavetta's sex slaves. Dey were torturin' de feck oudda 'er!"

"Please..." Alyssa begged. "I'll do anything you want. Just let me stay here. Please don't take me away."

Duffy looked at Dolly, who sighed and nodded his head. With a sigh of his own, Duffy ripped up the paperwork. "Ye not gonna go nowhere, lass." He looked at Connor. "Be careful, Connor."


	14. Chapter 14

ONE MONTH LATER

Alyssa had been living with Connor and Murphy Macmanus for almost five months. She was thirteen weeks along in her pregnancy and just beginning to show. She smiled as she moved around the kitchen, preparing dinner. Murphy had said he was going to spend the night with Samara, so she was preparing a special dinner for when Connor came home from work.

Connor whistled as he walked home from work. He was looking forward to being able to spend a night alone with Alyssa, hoping she would like the present he had gotten for her.

Alyssa found herself singing as she moved between the dining room and the kitchen, making final dinner preparations and setting the table. She lit candles as she danced around the table, smiling as she heard the front door open.

Connor was grinning as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the apartment, being careful not to jostle the box he carried too much. He sniffed the air appreciatively as he stepped into the kitchen. "Wha' smells so wonnerful, Aly?"

Alyssa looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled. "It's homemade spaghetti and garlic bread with salad on the side. I wanted to make you something special."

Connor set the box down on the floor and stepped up behind Alyssa, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, resting his hands on her slightly distended stomach. "Ye didna hafta do anytin' like dis."

Alyssa turned in Connor's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wanted to. This is the first night we've had alone together in weeks." She kissed him softly, breaking off the kiss a few moments later when she hears something scratching at the inside of the box he had set on the kitchen floor. She looked at it curiously. "What is that?" she asked.

Connor grinned and stepped back. "Why don' ye open it an' fin' ou'?"

Alyssa looked at him in confusion but stepped over and knelt down in front of the box. As she did, the strange noises got more insistent and louder. She looked up at Connor as she lifted the lid from the box.

The puppy inside immediately began to bark and try to jump out of the box. It was a six week old Siberian husky with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Alyssa exclaimed. She reached into the box and scooped the puppy into her arms, laughing as it licked her cheeks and chin. "You got us a puppy!"

Connor laughed at her reaction, loving the fact that he had been able to please her just by doing something so simple. "'e's all yers, Aly. Wha're ye gonna name 'im?"

Alyssa grinned up at him. "Can we name him Oz? You know... after that movie you rented for us the other night."

Connor laughed again, kneeling down beside the two of them. "Ye really liked dat movie, huh? I'll hafta be sure an' buy ye a copy o' yer own."

Alyssa grinned, pushing Oz into Connor's arms and getting to her feet. She got two bowls out of the cabinet, filling one with water and putting some of the spaghetti she had made into the other. She sat them on the floor in the corner of the kitchen with a satisfied sigh. "There. Now he has his own food and drink."

Connor shook his head, smiling as he let the puppy go and watched it run over to the bowls she had set out for him. "I'll buy 'im some puppy food tomorra, but ye gonna spoil 'im, ain' ye?"

Alyssa laughed and nodded as she moved to the sink and washed her hands so that she could dish up their food and carry it to the table. "Of course I am," she agreed with him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much for getting him, Connor."

"Anytin' fer ye, Aly," Connor responded. He grabbed the bowl of salad and basket of bread, following her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her to sit down before taking his own seat. "Dis smells amazin'."

Alyssa beamed as she fixed Connor's plate and held it out to him. "I hope you think it tastes as good as you think it smells." She blushed lightly as she fixed her own plate.

Connor twirled some of the spaghetti on his fork, putting it in his mouth and closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Mmm..." he whispered. "Dis is incre'ible, Aly."

Alyssa grinned, digging into her own food. "I'm glad you like it. I enjoy cooking, Connor, especially for you."

Connor took her hand as they finished eating. "'m on clean up du'y, baby. Go relax. See if dere's a movie ye wan' toe watch."

"Okay," Alyssa agreed, pulling him down for a kiss before getting up and going into the living room. She went over to the selection of movies the brothers had and chose one at random, putting it into the player before settling down on the couch with a blanket to wait for him.

Connor came into the living room a little while later with smile on his face. He was carrying a huge bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda. "We canna have a movie nigh' widou' popcorn," he commented as he set the stuff on the coffee table. He lifted up the blanket and slid onto the couch beside her.

Alyssa smiled, snuggling into Connor's side after he settled down with the bowl of popcorn. Their bottles of soda rested between their legs.

"Wha' movie did ye choose?" Connor asked as he picked up the remote and hit play.

"Does it matter?" Alyssa questioned, reaching into the bowl of popcorn and feeding him a handful.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later, Connor sat up in bed and switched off the alarm as quickly as he could. He didn't want it to wake up Alyssa. He planned on doing that himself in a little while. He slipped into the kitchen and started making breakfast for her. Knowing that she was suffering from morning sickness, he opted to make oatmeal with some sliced fruit for her instead of eggs. He added a couple of slices of buttered toast, a jar of jelly, and a small bowl of sugar to the tray and carried it into the bedroom.

Alyssa groaned softly, shifting on the bed when Connor sat down on the edge of it. The smell of the oatmeal and toast was slowly waking her up. "Mmm..." she murmured.

Connor leaned over and captured Alyssa's lips, reaching up to stroke her hair. Pulling back a few moments later, he smiled down into her sleepy looking eyes. "Mornin', beau'iful," he whispered softly. "Donna move too fas'." He slipped his arm under her shoulders, supporting her as she slowly sat up.

Alyssa leaned heavily on him, grateful that her stomach stayed steady as he helped her move slowly. She looked up at him, smiling. "How did you do that? I don't feel nauseous at all."

Connor grinned, relieved that his idea had worked. "Jes sometin I though' we should try." He reached for the tray and slid it over her legs. "'ow 'bou' tryin' te eat sometin fer me, huh? Ye ain' really et much in da las' few weeks." He picked up an apple slice and held it up to her lips.

Alyssa obediently parted her lips, biting off a small piece of the apple, laying her head over on Connor's shoulder. With Connor feeding her, she slowly managed to eat a full breakfast without her stomach protesting and grinned up at him. "You are incredible."

Connor chuckled. "Ye make me the' way, lass. Come on... le's gi' ye up." He helped her up on her feet and led her into their bathroom, helping her take a shower before bringing her back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"I swear you are trying to spoil me rotten before the baby gets here," Alyssa said, pretending to grumble. No one had ever treated her the way Connor did... as if she actually mattered. She laughed as she allowed him to help her into a pair of loose fitting cut off jean shorts and a bright blue tank top, thankful that she wasn't showing enough yet that she couldn't fit into regular clothes. "What's with the clothes just for lounging around the apartment, baby?"

Connor looked up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor, putting a pair of sandals on her feet. He rubbed his hands lightly up the back of her calves, pulling her closer to him. "'m takin' ye ou' teday, beau'iful."

Alyssa's eyes widened slightly. She enjoyed going out with Connor, Murphy, and Samara, but it still made her nervous any time they left the apartment. She knew that there were still others who were looking for her, despite the fact that Connor and Murphy had killed her father and two others. "Where are we going?"

Connor lifted the bottom of the tank top she was wearing just enough to expose her slightly rounded stomach, kissing it softly. "I's a surprise, lass. I promise ye'll have fun." He looked up at her, kissing her stomach again, marveling at the fact that their child was growing inside of it. "Trus' me?"

Alyssa sighed, looking down and running her fingers through Connor's hair. "I've trusted you from the moment I first saw you, Connor Macmanus. I love you."

Connor beamed, getting to his feet and scooping her into his arms. "Can I trus' ye te keep yer eyes closed or do I nee' te blindfol' ye?" he questioned her, his eyes dancing. He kissed her cheek as he carried her out of the apartment and down to their car, placing her on the passenger seat.

Alyssa quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to wear a blindfold outside of their bedroom. She made herself comfortable as Connor fastened her seat belt and shut the passenger door before moving around the car and sliding in behind the wheel. "Wake me up when we get there." She yawned, having no idea how long they would be in the car but knowing if she kept her eyes closed for very long she would fall asleep, especially in a car.

Connor smiled as he heard Alyssa's deep, even, breathing a few minutes later, knowing that she had fallen asleep. He glanced in his rear view mirror, frowning when he noticed a car tailing them. He took a couple of random turns, looking up occasionally and seeing the car staying with them but keeping back. He sped up and took a few more turns, sighing with relief about half an hour later when he looked up to find the car gone. "'bout damn time," he muttered.

Connor drove the rest of the way to the zoo, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music coming softly from the car's radio. He found a parking spot where the car would be in the shade of a tree, shutting off the engine and turning toward his beautiful girlfriend. "'ey, beau'iful. We're 'ere." He reached over and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes, seeing the large tree standing tall over the car. "Where are we?"

Connor laughed, helping her sit up. "See fer yeself." He pointed over toward the entrance.

Alyssa's eyes widened when she looked over and saw the arch over the entrance that read 'Franklin Park Zoo'. Her eyes shined with happy tears as she looked back at Connor. "You're taking me to the zoo?!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Connor moaned, pulling her onto his lap and reaching for the lever on the side of his seat that reclined it back. He threaded his fingers into her hair, lifting his hips up to press against her. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head, rubbing his hands over her skin.

Alyssa rubbed herself against Connor, her heightened hormones from being pregnant, helping her not be so shy about the fact that they were making out in their car at the edge of the parking lot for a large zoo that was full of other vehicles and people searching for them. She nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, reaching down to unfasten his jeans, growling softly as she cups her hand around him.

Connor's head falls back, his hips lifting as he thrusts himself into her hand. He moved his hands to unfasten her bra, letting its straps fall down her arms as he moved to unfasten the jean shorts she was wearing. He pushed them down her legs, along with her underwear, lifting his hips again as she pushed his jeans and boxers down off his hips.

Alyssa lifted her arms, one at a time, to let her bra fall completely off, throwing it to the side somewhere. She raised herself up as she pushed Connor's clothes down, the lowered herself onto his shaft with a low moan of pleasure. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the side as well.

Connor moaned, leaning up to capture one of her breasts in his mouth as he grabbed her hips and guided her as she rode him. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking it between his teeth. He moved faster and faster, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold back for long.

Alyssa leaned down and kissed along the top of Connor's shoulder, her body getting hotter and hotter as they made love. She gasped, biting into the top of his shoulder as she came in a wave of pleasure, her body clenching around him.

Connor cried out in pleasure, releasing deep inside of her, wrapping his arms around her as they both slowly caught their breath. He chuckled as he looked up at her. "I tink we shoul' make dis a ri'ual each time we come te da zoo."

Alyssa laughed, swatting Connor playfully as she lifted herself off of him and started finding her clothes to get dressed again, tossing him his shirt.

The two of them were still laughing as they got out of the car a few minutes later, their arms around each other as they headed for the gates of the zoo.

DAMION'S POV

He slammed his fist against the wheel of his car when he realized that guy who had Alyssa knew he was following him. He quickly turned onto a side street so that he could still keep an eye on where he was taking her. He pulled into the parking lot a few cars behind them and parked a few rows over. It took all of the self-control his father had taught him not to jump into the car and rip them both out of it when they had started fucking right in the parking lot. He kept himself hidden behind the tree the guy had parked under, punching its trunk as the two of them laughed their way into the zoo. "Have your laughs now, asshole. Alyssa is mine, and I will be the one leaving the zoo with her today."


	16. Chapter 16

Alyssa slipped an arm around Connor's waist and slid her hand into one of the back pockets of the jeans he wore, narrowing her eyes at the woman behind the ticket counter who couldn't stop staring at him. She waited until Connor had put his wallet away and they were through the turn stile before she grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss, knowing the woman was watching them.

Connor moaned, pulling Alyssa tight against him with his hands on her ass as he returned her kiss. He pulled back just enough to speak and grinned at her, his blue eyes dancing with happiness. "Ye jus' can' gi' enough, can ye?"

Alyssa shook her head, smiling. "Hell no," she agreed. "Especially when any other woman thinks she has any kind of a chance with you."

Connor stared into Alyssa's eyes. "What other woman?" He had thought he had caught a few flirty looks from the woman he bought their tickets from, but he hadn't really paid much attention. He didn't have eyes for any other woman than the one in his arms, the one who was the future mother of his child.

Alyssa grinned at Connor's words, her heart swelling. She threw her arms around his neck, laughing as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle. She buried her face in his neck, gasping as her feet left the ground. She trusted him completely, but she had never been comfortable with any kind of height.

Connor laughed as he put Alyssa carefully back on her feet, not removing his arms from around her. "What animals would you like to see first, baby?"

Alyssa tilted her head as she closed her eyes and listened to the noises around them. She breathed in the smell of nature, animals, food, and several different scents that she couldn't identify. Everything was so overwhelming! Finally, she opened her eyes and sighed. "There's so many choices!" she exclaimed. She turned in a slow circle and finally pointed up one of the paths. "How about we go that way and see where it leads us?"

Connor grinned as he took her hand. "Anytin' ye wan', beau'iful." He squeezed her hand softly as they started down the path, taking their time. He loved seeing the sparkle in her dark eyes as she tried to take in everything at once. He loved being able to give her a part of a normal childhood that she had never been able to experience.

Alyssa couldn't stop smiling as they walked along the path, stopping every few feet at the next animal exhibit. She had never seen so many different animals in one place before. It was incredible! Until they came to the bridge. The smile slipped off her face as she stared at it. The bridge was over a large pond, and there were inch wide spaces between the slats of it. Water was another fear of hers.

Connor pulled Alyssa into his arms. "We can go back de way we came an' choose another path if ye wan', Aly, but I promise I willna leave yer side de entire time." He kissed her cheek. "Besides," he added. "Dere's somet'in' special abou' da' bridge I wan' ye te see."

Alyssa looked up at him. "What's so special about it?"

Connor pointed toward the metal boxes that were on each side of the bridge every few feet. "Ye see those boxes?" When Alyssa nodded, he continued explaining. "Those are full o' a special food. If ye pu' a quarter inte one o' dose, ye gi' a han'ful o' food te feed de fishes in de pon'."

Alyssa's eyes lit up with curiosity. "There's fish in the pond? Big ones?" Despite her fear, she took a timid step closer to the bridge.

Connor grinned, keeping his arms around her as he encouraged her to keep moving forward. "Aye. De ca'fish gi' fairly big, an' some o' dem are even completely whi'e!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of quarters, glad he had thought ahead of time to make sure he had a lot of them. "Ye wanna go feed 'em?"

Alyssa tore her eyes away from the bridge and looked at the quarters in his hand. She took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "I'd love to, just please don't let go of me while we're on there."

"I promise, baby. I willna le' ye oudda me arms fer a secon'," Connor stated. He kissed her lightly before pulling her over to the bridge, stopping at the first machine so that he could fill her hands with the fish food. He watched as she threw some of the food into the water and then squealed when a bunch of the catfish converged on the area, devouring the food in seconds.

"Look, Connor! Look!" Alyssa exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. She stared at the water, tossing in more of the food, feeling like a little kid. "They get it so fast!"

A few of the people around them on the bridge laughed softly, smiling at the exuberant teenager. A few of them frowned when it became obvious that she was with the older man, but most of them took their obvious relationship in stride and wisely ignored it without comment.

Connor gave Alyssa another handful of food and walked further up the bridge with her. "Afta ye've fed 'em all ye wan', we'll go wash up an' fin' a place up de path fer some lunch."

Alyssa nodded, dropping the last of her handful of food into the water and laughing as it quickly got swallowed up by the fish within the pond. She brushed her hands off against each other and grinned over at Connor. "I'm ready when you are."

Connor smiled and slipped his arm back around her waist, leading her slowly off the bridge and up the hill on the opposite side. Within fifteen minutes, they were standing in line at one of the many food vendors found within the zoo. "I'll take ye ou' te a nice dinner afte we leave 'ere la'er tenite," he promised her as they both ordered hot dogs, french fries, and sodas.

Alyssa's eyes were sparkling as they sat at a table next to a lion exhibit. "Connor, you have already given me an incredible gift today by bringing me here. You don't need to do something like that, too. Going home and relaxing with you will be the perfect end to our perfect day." She closed her eyes as her lips closed around her hot dog to take a bite of it. "Mmm..."

Connor stared as he watched her enjoying her food, almost forgetting to eat himself. Seeing her enjoying such simple things that should have been easily accessible to her made him feel like a kid at Christmas. He hated that she had never been able to experience a regular childhood, and he was more determined than ever that she be able to enjoy the rest of her life as much as possible.

Alyssa put a hand on her stomach as she popped her last french fry into her mouth, groaning softly. "That was so good... but so filling!" She got up and moved over onto his lap. "Can we just sit here and watch the lions for a little while?" she requested.

Connor settled her a little more comfortably on his lap, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Of course, baby. Ye res'. We still go' a good five hours b'fore dey close de ga'es." He gently stroked her hair, humming softly.

"Connor," Alyssa protested. "You're gonna put me to sleep. I don't want to sleep until later. I want to enjoy today." She tilted her face up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I just ate too much, and I don't feel like walking right now."

"Okay, baby," Connor responded. He held her a little closer, kissing the top of her head. He jumped slightly when one of the lions let out a loud roar and then started laughing. "I tink someone's a bi' jealous."

Alyssa laughed, her eyes widened just a little as she watched the large cats. There were four of them in the enclosure... two males and two females. "They're so big..." she mused, watching as they jumped from rock to rock. "Look at them!"

Connor smiled as he watched her reaction to the animals. He looked around, nodding at the other couples and families that came up to see the lions while he thought about where they should go next. He noticed a sign for the Reptile House and groaned, hoping to avoid that place at all costs. Another sign caught his attention, and he grinned. "How would ye like te see some dolphins an' seals, Aly?"

Alyssa's eyes brightened even more. "There's dolphins and seals here?"

Connor laughed. "Aye," he assured her. "Dere's no exhibits exac'ly, bu' dey pu' on a show a' specific times a day." He stood up, setting her gently on her feet. "Anudder show star's in fif'een minu'es. Shall we?"

Alyssa nodded, slipping her arm through his and laying her head back on his shoulder as they walked up the hill to the enclosure where the show would be held. She waited while Connor paid for their tickets, keeping a tight hold on his hand as he led her into the ringed area to find seats. She gasped when water suddenly arced into the air and sprayed down on them, laughing delightedly. "Oh my gosh! Connor! Look!" She pointed toward the large pool like area where three dolphins were swimming around.

Connor grinned, his eyes dancing as he watched her looking around. He smirked as she got right up to the edge of the pool area to see the dolphins better, pointing to the far side where a couple of seals were playing around on the edge of the water. He hugged her from behind, leaning down to nibble her ear and whisper, "Why don' ye go fin' us a coupla seats? I gotta check som'in' out real quick."

Alyssa shivered deliciously as Connor's breath caressed her skin, turning her head to kiss his whiskered cheek before nodding her agreement. "I'll go find us a place right down front," she promised.

Connor smiled, watching her disappear into the small crowd before looking for one of the trainers that worked with the animals.


	17. Chapter 17

Alyssa didn't look away from the seals as Connor came up and sat down beside her. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Connor smiled and nodded, slipping his arm up onto the bleacher above them, around her shoulders, and pulling her against his side. "Everyting's perfec', lass." He kissed the top of her head and held her a little closer as the show started.

Alyssa couldn't help but gasp as the trainers started getting the seals to perform varying tricks, clapping after each one was completed, leaning forward and moving closer to the edge of the seat as the trainers for the dolphins came in and the dolphins swam back out.

Connor grinned as Alyssa let out a squeal of delight when they got splashed. The dolphins were jumping into the air and through hoops before splashing back down into the water. He watched her closely for her reaction as her name was called.

Alyssa turned and looked at Connor in confusion.

"It's okay, lass. Go on. Dere gonna pu' ye in a we' sui' an' be dere wit' ye de whole time. I wouldna given 'em yer name iffen it wasn' safe." Connor squeezed Alyssa's hand reassuringly, nodding to where an attendant was waiting to take her to an area to change into the wet suit.

Alyssa took a deep, nervous breath, nodding her head and slowly getting up to go with the attendant. After she was in the wet suit, they led her back out into the arena. She watched nervously as another, younger, teen was instructed to climb a ladder. She gasped as one of the dolphins jumped out of the water and took a fish from the other teen's hand. She looked around for Connor and spotted him leaning on the railing that circled the tank.

Connor grinned and blew Alyssa a kiss as he watched her. He knew she was scared to death, but he also knew how fascinated she was by the dolphins. He watched as one of the trainers approached her and explained what she was going to be doing, along with giving her a mini pep talk when the man noticed her fear.

Alyssa listened carefully as the trainer explained that she was going to be getting in the water. He wanted her to hold on to the dorsal fin of one of the dolphins, and the dolphin would swim with her around the pool. The trainer helped her put on a life jacket just in case her hands slipped off the dorsal fin. She took a deep breath and stepped into the water.

Connor leaned forward as Alyssa actually got in the water, surprised and proud. She was one of bravest people he had ever known, and this proved it. He whistled loud, clapping as she grabbed the dorsal fin of the dolphin that swam up to her and held on as it took her in a lap around the pool. He cheered louder than anyone else as the trainer helped her out of the pool and then showed her how to hold out a fish for the dolphin to take from her.

Alyssa was trembling as the same attendant led her back to where she had changed into the wet suit so that she could change out of it. As soon as she was back in her regular clothes, she hurried back into the stands to Connor, trying to ignore the other people trying to get her attention. She slid onto his lap and laid her head over on his shoulder.

Connor sighed, reaching up and pushing her hair back away from her face. "Are ye okay, Aly? Did I make a mistake makin' dat happen?"

Alyssa took a deep breath a shook her head. "No. You didn't make a mistake, Connor. It was fun. I just..." She sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tighter.

Connor nodded, understanding. "De wa'er."

Alyssa nodded. "The water. I don't know if I'll ever get past it."

"Ye will," Connor promised her. "One day. We'll figure ou' a way." He stood up as the show ended, carrying her outside and sitting down on a nearby bench. "D'ye wanna go 'ome fer de day?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No. I'm okay now, Connor. I promise. I just needed a few minutes to calm down." She slowly sat up and looked around, spotting a sign nearby. She got excited. "A Reptile House! Oh, Connor! Can we go? Please?"

Connor groaned. Reptile. The one place he had been hoping to avoid. The one place in the entire zoo that bothered him. But he could never deny her anything. "O' course we can, lass. Anyting ye wan'." He smiled at her, kissing her gently before standing up and setting her carefully on her feet. "Le's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Alyssa's eyes lit up excitedly as the two of them approached the Reptile House Maybe it was because most reptiles didn't have a lot to do with water, or maybe it was because most of them were independent and able to defend themselves no matter what their size, but she loved reptiles.

Connor felt an involuntary shudder pass through him as they got closer to the Reptile House. He hated the creatures that were waiting for them inside. They either had no legs or lots of legs. They slithered on the ground or crawled into all kind of unimaginable places. He squeezed Alyssa's hand a little harder than he intended as they got closer.

Alyssa gasped slightly as she felt Connor squeeze her hand. She glanced over and saw the look on his face, returning his squeeze and guiding him over to one of the benches that was outside the building. "What's wrong, Connor?"

Connor chuckled, feeling embarrassed. "I donna really care fer reptile 'ouses, Aly." He groaned, starting to push himself back to his feet. "Come on, lass. Le's get dis over wit." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Alyssa shook her head, pulling him back down beside her. "We don't have to go in, Connor. I don't want to do something you won't enjoy." She laid her head over on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Connor turned his head and kissed the top of her head, reaching over and rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Woul' ye feel safe enough te go in on yer own? I coul' wait righ' 'ere fer ye te come back ou'."

Alyssa hesitated for several moments, but she wanted to see the reptiles. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her agreement. "I'll hurry as quickly as I can," she promised him.

Connor pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately, ignoring the laughter from a few kids who came out of the Reptile House about that time.

"He's hot!"

"Would you look at the way she's throwing herself at him?"

"I wonder where he found her?"

"What's she got that I don't?"

Alyssa stiffened up at the voices behind her. They sounded like kids around her own age, but she wasn't about to break away from kissing Connor to find out. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, shifting so that her small bump was showing. She didn't care what they thought of her.

"Knocked up!"

"No wonder!"

"That explains a LOT. Stupid slut."

Connor growled, pulling away from the kiss and glaring over at the teenagers. "Watch who ye callin' names an' min' yer own feckin' business!" he shouted at them. He chuckled as they ran off, rubbing Alyssa's back. "Dere jus' jealous, baby."

Alyssa sighed, laying her head against Connor's shoulder and hugging him tight. "I'm sorry you have to listen to stuff like that because of me."

Connor gently lifted Alyssa's head so that she was looking at him. He looked deep into her eyes. "I donna pay dem any min', Aly, an' I sugges' ye do th' same. I love ye, an' I love our babe. I donna give a damn wha' anyone else tinks." He kissed her gently on the forehead, the tip of her nose, and then on her lips. "Go see dose slimy creatures ye like. I'll be waitin' fer ye ou' 'ere."

Alyssa laughed softly and nodded, kissing him again before sliding off his lap. "I'll be back soon," she promised before disappearing through the entrance.

DAMION'S POINT OF VIEW

Damion growled as he watched Alyssa being led around the stupid pool by the dolphin. He didn't know how the Irishman had talked her into getting into the water, but he had broke her of that nasty habit once. He'd do it again. He heard them mention the Reptile House as he followed them away from the Dolphin Show area and grinned. That would be the perfect chance for him to get her back. He hurried away and went to his car.

The dark grey car pulled up to the maintenance entrance at the back of the reptile house and the engine was cut off. Damion emerged, slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses as he looked around. Whoever had maintenance duty in the area was apparently on a break. He had the entire area to himself. He picked the lock on the maintenance door that led into the back of the building and propped it open with a small rock before disappearing inside.

Alyssa walked through the door of the Reptile House, walking down the short, empty hallway that led to the first exhibits. She let out a quiet, startled scream as she turned the corner and came face to face with one of the largest albino pythons she had ever seen. She had known seeing all of the creatures in the zoo would be completely different than seeing them in books or on television had been. She could remember seeing snakes, lizards, and frogs in the gardens and grass at home when she had been little, but it had been so long since she had been that free.

Damion made his way through storage and work areas in the back of the Reptile House, finding another maintenance door that led into the exhibit areas. He picked the lock on that one as well, cracking it open just enough to be able to watch. Settling in for what he hoped wouldn't be a really long time, he leaned against the door jam and waited. Once his girl showed herself, he would have her again.

Alyssa lost track of the time as she walked slowly through the Reptile House, checking out each of the exhibits. She stopped to check out a glass cage that was supposed to house a type of Mediterranean Jumping Spider, stepping as close to the glass as she dared. Her eyes darted over every inch of the cage, but she couldn't see any of the spiders that was supposed to be inside. She was just about to give up when one jumped onto the glass right in front of her eyes. Letting out a surprised gasp, she stumbled back and fell into someone's arms. She looked up and opened her mouth to apologize, instead her eyes widening in fear and surprise. "You!"

Damion used Alyssa's interest in the jumping spider to his advantage. He slipped a hose off the wall and draped it across the open doorway so that the door couldn't close all of the way. He slowly stepped into the visitor area, directly behind her. As soon as the spider jumped, he took advantage of her stumble to get his arms tight around her. He grinned as soon as she recognized him. "You didn't think I had forgotten about you, Alyssa?" He leaned over to whisper in her ear as he started pulling her toward the door. "Your dad gave you to me. You. Are. Mine. Always."

"No!" Alyssa shouted, twisting in his arms, trying to break his hold on her. She kicked her legs, but she wasn't able to connect with his body with the way he was holding her and dragging her. When she spotted the door he was dragging her toward, she let out a blood curdling scream. "CONNOR!"


	19. Chapter 19

Connor's attention jerked toward the Reptile House as a couple of more kids came out. He could have sworn her heard Aly scream his name. Shaking his head, he decided he must have imagined it. She was in an enclosed building on government land. He was sitting in front of the only entrance and exit that visitors were allowed to use. He'd know if anyone had gone in there after her.

Damion growled, pulling Alyssa up by the hair and punching her to knock her out so she couldn't scream again. He dragged her unconscious body through the back storage room and out of the back door. He opened the passenger door of his car and then changed his mind. Instead, he dragged her to the back of the car and opened the trunk, picking her up and tossing her inside. He smirked at her unconscious form as he slammed the lid shut.

Alyssa groaned several minutes later as she started coming around. Her body bounced in what she soon discovered was the trunk of a car, the spare tire bruising her ribs as the car drove over pot holes in the road. She lifted her fists and pounded against the inside of the trunk lid. "Let me outta here!" she shouted.

Connor stood up and started to pace. It seemed like Alyssa should have been finished exploring the inside of the Reptile House by now. He scratched his head, growling under his breath as he debated what to do. He really didn't want to go inside, but he realized he was going to have to as three kids emerged that he knew had gone in after Alyssa. Fearing the worst, he hurried over to the entrance and yanked the door open. "Alyssa!"

Damion smirked as he drove away from the Reptile House and out of the zoo. He headed immediately for Club Z, one of the most famous clubs in South Boston that was owned by his family. He chuckled as he thought about Alyssa waking up in the dark, enclosed trunk.

Alyssa kept pounding on the inside of the trunk lid, feeling bruises form on her hands but not caring. She tried to force herself to take long, slow, deep breaths. It wouldn't be good for the baby if she hyperventilated, but she was almost as terrified of enclosed places as she was of water. Tears slid down her cheeks as she pleaded, "Please... Let me outta here!"

Damion parked the car behind the club and cut the engine. He got out and opened the trunk, looking down with a smirk before gasping in shock.

Alyssa's hand closed over the tire iron in the trunk just as she felt the car slowing down. She gripped it as hard as she could, listening close to the sounds outside and preparing to act. As soon as the trunk opened, she swung the tire iron as hard as she could. She didn't care where she hit, as long as she knocked Damion away from the trunk long enough for her to climb out and escape.

Connor hurried through the hallways of the Reptile House, screaming Alyssa's name. He stopped short when he noticed a maintenance door that had been propped open. Moving closer to investigate, he saw that the fire hose hanging from a wheel on the nearby wall had been used to keep the door open. With a knot forming in his stomach, he pushed the door open and stepped into the maintenance area. "Aly?" he called out softly.

"You stupid bitch!" Damion shouted. He staggered back as the tire iron connected with his upper arm. "You're gonna pay for that!" He wrenched the tire iron out of Alyssa's hands and threw it on the ground before pulling her roughly out of the trunk. Using her hair to keep hold of her again, he dragged her to the back door of the club and down the hall to his office, tossing her inside.

Connor didn't find anything in the maintenance area, except for another door that had been propped open with a rock. He growled under his breath, pulling one of his Desert Eagles out of the holster he wore as he pushed the door open and stepped outside. He caught a glimpse of a large dark grey sedan disappearing over the ridge, heading for the exit. He ran back through the Reptile House and up through the entrance he had come through with Alyssa earlier, racing for his car.

Alyssa groaned as she slammed into the far wall of the office. She fell to the floor in a heap, curling into a ball to protect the baby as Damion began kicking any part of her that he could reach. "Please," she whispered under her breath. "Don't let our baby die." She bit her lip to keep from crying out, feeling a couple of bones break.

Damion grabbed Alyssa by the hair again, jerking her to her feet and slamming her back against the wall. He glanced down and noticed her slightly swollen stomach, growling as he slammed his fist into it. "You got yourself knocked up?! YOU BITCH!"

Alyssa's knees buckled as Damion punched her. "Please..." she begged. "Don't... not the baby..." Tears slid down her cheeks as she stared at him. "Do anything you want to me, but don't hurt my baby..."


	20. Chapter 20

Connor slammed his fist against his steering wheel. It had been fifteen minutes since he had spotted the dark grey sedan as it left the maintenance area behind the Reptile House. He had hurried for his car as fast as he could, but he hadn't been able to find the other car again once he had hit the streets. It was as if it had vanished into thin air. He growled, cursing under his breath as he pulled his car over to the side of the road. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed as quickly as his trembling fingers would allow.

"This is Detective Duffy with the South Boston Police Department, Station Twelve. How may I help you?"

"Duffy!" Connor's frantic voice carried through the telephone, causing some of the other detectives to look around for the source of it. "It's Connor!" His eyes searched the streets around him, trying to figure out which one of the many Yakavetta owned establishments Damion would have taken Alyssa to.

Detective Duffy turned his chair slightly, hoping to deflect some of the noise coming out of his phone. "Calm down," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm and soft as possible, "and tell me what's happened." He didn't want to agitate his friend any further than he already was, and he sure as hell didn't want to alert his colleagues as to who he was on the phone with.

Connor took a deep breath and did his best to lower his voice. "I told ye I was bringin' Aly te de zoo, righ'?"

Detective Duffy nodded, although he knew his friend couldn't see him. He remembered how shocked he and Detective Dolly had been when they had gotten the call about domestic abuse for Connor's apartment and had found him with the seventeen year old girl, but the two of them seemed to be made for each other and the young girl had quickly become a friend, too. Now, he felt a stone drop into his stomach. His friend's girlfriend was four months pregnant with their baby, and he knew Connor had been planning on proposing to her that night at dinner. "What happened?"

Connor sighed, slamming his fist into the steering wheel again. "She went into de Reptile 'ouse by 'erself. Ye know I donna like dose tings." He growled. "She was takin' a long time comin' ou', and I coulda sworn I 'eard 'er scream fer me. I wen' in te look fer 'er but she were'na anywhere te be found. The main'enance doors 'ad been propped open, an' I seen a dark grey sedan leavin' from be'ind de place. I ran fer me car as fas' as I could, bu' I canna find it nowhere!"

"Do you think it was Papa Joe's grandson?" Detective Duffy questioned.

"I know i' twas! I jus' donna know where te start lookin'! They own too much shit in dis ci'y!" Connor growled and slammed his fist into the dashboard of his car.

"Calm down," Detective Duffy repeated. "I'll get Dolly, and we'll start checking out the businesses. I want you to call your brother and have him meet you at your place. Don't leave there! I'll call you as soon as we find her."

Connor growled, but he knew there was nothing else he could do until Alyssa was found and safe. He didn't want to risk his temper getting her killed. He hung up from Detective Duffy and called his brother. "Murph! 'm on me way 'ome. Meet me dere!" He hung up before his brother could ask any questions and raced for his apartment.

Murphy walked into Connor's and Aly's apartment a few minutes after Connor got there with his girlfriend, Samara, in tow. "Wha's goin' on, Connor?"

Connor looked over, barely pausing his pacing steps. "Thet Yakavetta brat, Damion, kidnapped Aly." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Murphy growled. "Where d'we star' lookin'?"

Connor sighed. "We don'. They own too many feckin' businesses. I called Duffy. He an' Dolly are workin' on it. I jes' hate de waitin'!"

Samara walked into the kitchen and poured three shots of whiskey. She carried them back into the living room and gave one to each of the boys. "Duffy and Dolly'll find her. Don't worry."

Connor took the whiskey and downed it in one gulp, staring at his brother's girl with eyes full of fear.

Samara sighed softly and glanced over at Murphy. She had never seen Connor so at a loss before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently before leading him over to the couch. "You're not doing her any good by wearing a hole in your floor."

INSIDE CLUB X

Alyssa groaned, trying to stay conscious. She lost track of how many times Damion had hit and kicked her, knowing she was in for a lot worse before it would be over. Currently, she was lying naked on a bed in the back room, her arms and legs spread wide to the four corners and tied down. There wasn't an area on her body that didn't hurt.

Damion stripped his clothes and climbed on top of Alyssa, shoving his cock deep inside her. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as she tightened around him just as she had always done. He didn't waste any time, setting a hard and fast pace. He could take his time with her later. Right then, it had been too long since he'd had her. He was craving her more than he would have ever thought possible.

Alyssa turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, keeping herself completely still while Damion had his way with her. She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as she thought about Connor. She couldn't help but think that she would never see the man she loved again.

Damion smacked her as he released deep inside her. "Next time I'm fuckin' ye, ye better damn well look at me!" He climbed off the bed and got dressed. Stepping over to the door, he informed the three men waiting outside. "She's all yours for a while, boys. I gotta make an appearance out on the main floor."

Alyssa tried not to whimper as Damion closed the door, leaving her alone with three of the roughest men he and his father had working for them. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together, silently praying that they would just kill her and get it over with.

Damion smirked as he made his way around the main floor of Club X, making nice with the regulars and greeting some of the newcomers. He downed a few shots of whiskey as he mingled with the crowd, nodding in approval at the dancers as they appeared on stage one by one. Almost two hours later, he heard a commotion near the entrance. Looking over, he groaned. Detectives Duffy and Dolly were strolling into the club with determined looks in their eyes.

Alyssa bit into the pillow under the man's head that was under her. She had been turned over onto her stomach, and he had slid himself under her so that one of the other two could fuck her ass at the same time he was inside her pussy. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Untie the bitch! Now!" Damion called out as he hurried through the door. He pulled a knife from his pocket, yanking Alyssa to her feet as soon as she was untied. "Ye've caused me enough trouble, Aly," he said with a snarl. He pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers for a final time as he plunged the knife into her stomach. Pushing her into the arms of the nearest man, he sneered. "Take 'er out the back and dump her body a couple of alleys over. The damn cops are 'ere."


	21. Chapter 21

Damion smirked against the rim of his glass as he tipped it up to finish his drink while watching the two detectives approach him. "See anything you like, gentleman?" he asked when they had gotten close enough to hear him. "I'll make you a great deal… two for the price of one." He motioned toward all his girls with a sweep of his arm.

Detective Dolly clenched his fists. "Are you attempting to bribe a detective, Yakavetta?"

Damion laughed. "It's only attempting to bribe if you don't take me up on the offer."

"That's enough!" Detective Duffy shouted over the music so that he would be heard. "Where's the girl, Damion?"

Damion smirked and leaned back in his chair. "That depends on what girl you're referring to, Detective. I have a lot of girls in my employ."

'Attention all units,' a female voice suddenly came over the radios that were clipped to both of the detectives belts. 'We have a report of a body in a dumpster in the sixteen hundred block of New Amsterdam Avenue… Caucasian… female… late teens to early twenties… petite… dark hair… appears to be in early pregnancy… knife wound to abdomen… severely beaten… probably rape… witnesses on scene and waiting for authorities.'

Damion was still laughing when the two detectives hurried from the club, calling into their radios that they would handle the call. As soon as they were gone, he got up and grabbed Jodi's arm as she was leaving the stage. "Time for some extra service," he demanded, shoving her into the room Alyssa had been in not very long before. He snapped his fingers. "You know what to do, damn it! Get to work!"

Detectives Dolly and Duffy raced to their car and rushed the five blocks over to the alley the report had come from. Detective Dolly immediately began interviewing the witnesses while Detective Duffy went to the dumpster. The loud wailing of an ambulance siren could be heard in the distance and coming closer to them.

Detective Duffy let out a loud string of curses when he looked in the dumpster and saw Alyssa's body, causing the witnesses to jump in surprise. He fought back tears as he felt just under her chin, letting out a relieved breath when he found a very weak pulse. "Aww, Aly… What the hell did the bastard do to you?" He pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it against the wound in her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Detective Duffy sighed a couple of minutes later, moving out of the way as the paramedics came rushing over. He pulled out his cell phone and called Murphy.

Murphy pushed the button to answer his cell phone before it had completed its first ring and slipped out into the hallway while Samara had Connor distracted. "Please tell me ye found 'er," he said as he put his cell phone up to his ear.

"We did," Detective Duffy confirmed.

"Tank god!" Murphy shouted with relief, punching the air with his fist. "I gotta go tell Con!"

"Murph! Wait!" Detective Duffy shouted to keep his friend from hanging up on him. "Things don't look very good."

Murphy froze, a cold feeling of dread settling into his stomach. "What d'ye mean, Duffy? Where is she?"

"She's being loaded into the ambulance as we speak." Detective Duffy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's been severely beaten, and it looks like she was definitely raped." He hesitated, not sure how much he should say over the phone.

Murphy cursed and slammed his fist into the wall, a shower of plaster falling onto the carpet from where his fist had made a hole. "What aren' ye sayin', Duffy?"

Detective Duffy took a deep breath. "Someone stabbed her in the stomach, Murph. She barely had a pulse when we got here and found her." He nodded when Detective Dolly waved at him. "I've got to go so we can follow the ambulance over to the hospital. Get Connor here quick, Murphy, but he's going to have to stay calm."

Murphy nodded, despite the fact that his friend couldn't see him. "I'll take care of it. If Aly's as bad as ye say she is then Sam'll be getting' a call te come in any minu'e now." He hung up and went into the apartment just as Samara's phone started ringing. "Answer it, Sam," he spoke quickly. "It's about Aly."

Connor's head snapped up. "Dey foun' 'er?! Where is she?" He glanced toward the door as if expecting her to come walking through it at any moment.

Samara growled as she hung up the phone and caught Murphy's eyes. "We have to leave NOW," she insisted. "Fill him in on the details while I drive." She grabbed her keys and hurried out of the apartment with both men hot on her heels, leading the way to her car parked in the garage of the apartment building.


	22. Chapter 22

The tires on Samara's car squealed in protest as she sped through the parking garage under the hospital. She barely took the time to put the gear into 'park' before hurrying out of the car and into a nearby elevator that would take her up to any level of the hospital that she wanted. She punched the button for the first floor, where the emergency room department was located, and waited impatiently while the elevator rose up.

Murphy turned off the engine and pocketed the keys as he and Connor hurried over to the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator to come back down. They hurried up the one flight and pushed open the door that let them out onto the first floor, looking around for the way to the emergency room from where they were.

"She's gonna be okay, Murph, righ'?" Connor asked as they walked through the halls. He was doing his best not to go tearing through them, screaming for her until he was at her side. "She 'as te be…"

"Ye know Sam's gonna do all she can, Con," Murphy replied. "She ain' gonna le' 'er go witout' a figh'."

Connor's steps faltered at his brother's words, causing him to stumble over into the nearby wall. He shook his head, too horrified at the possibility of losing Alyssa to even know how to respond to what Murphy had said.

Murphy was immediately at Connor's side to steady him. "Easy does i'…" He spoke softly as he guided his brother to keep going. "Come on, Con… Ye wan' 'er te be able te know yer 'ere." He kept his arm firmly around Connor's waist as they continued walking down the hall. When the emergency room area came into view, he saw Samara through a gap in a curtained off area as she did her initial evaluation of Alyssa. He helped his brother over to the nurses' station. "'is girl was jes' brough' in 'ere. She was attacked."

"Dr. Patrillo is looking at her now." The nurse behind the desk smiled in sympathy at them. "Would the two of you please fill out this paperwork while you're waiting? We only know her name is Alyssa thanks to Detectives Dolly and Duffy."

Connor took the clipboard with the stack of papers attached to it without a word, moving around as if he was in a trance. He stumbled after Murphy as his brother led him over to a row of chairs, falling into one of them and just holding the paperwork.

Murphy sighed, taking the paperwork from Connor and filling it all out himself, using some of Samara's information for the insurance. When he was finished, he took it all back up to the nurse and then re-joined his brother while they waited for word of what was going on.

Samara came over to them a couple of hours later. There was blood all over her clothes, because she had not taken the time to change into scrubs. She took a deep breath and reached for Connor's hands. "She's stable, but she has to go upstairs for surgery now."

Connor stared at Samara, not quite seeing her. It was almost as if he was shutting down. "She's all righ'? An' de babe?" He ran his hands nervously through his hair, dreading Samara's answer.

"It's too soon to tell for either of the, Connor. I have them both stable for now, but there's a lot of internal damage. We'll know more once they're out of surgery." Samara looked over at Murphy. "I'm going to go find a set of scrubs to change into, and then I'll be back out here to wait with you guys. I'll take you up to the floor they took her to when I get back."

Murphy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Ye did all ye could, Sam. Aly'll be fine. She's a strong lass, an' de babe is a McManus. Ain' none stronger." He managed to give her a partial grin with his last words, kissing her lightly on the lips before watching her walk away.

THREE HOURS LATER

The surgeon was still drying his hands as he approached the three people in the waiting room. He nodded respectfully toward Samara before looking at the two men. "I'm Dr. Mason Chambers, and I'm the one who operated on Alyssa. I understand she doesn't have any family?"

Connor shook his head. "She lives wit me. We're 'er fam'ly."

"'ow is she?" Murphy questioned.

Dr. Chambers sat down on the other side of Connor. "I had to repair a lot of damage that was done by the knife, including to her uterus, but her and the baby have both come through the surgeries better than any of expected them to. They're in recovery right now, but, unless something goes wrong, we'll be moving them into a private room in a couple of hours. You'll be able to see them then."

Connor stared at Dr. Chambers with wide eyes. "Dere gonna be okay? Really?"

Dr. Chambers gave him an encouraging smile. "They have to stay in recovery to make sure no complications arise from the surgery, but yes. They're going to be okay."

"'ow long do dey 'ave te stay 'ere?" Connor asked.

Dr. Chambers thought for a few moments. "If there are no complications, and Dr. Patrillo and I both agree on how they are doing and the follow up care, you can probably take them home in a week, maybe less."


End file.
